walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 30
Issue 30 is the thirtieth issue of The Walking Dead and part six and the finale of Volume 5: The Best Defense. Plot Synopsis Tyreese is running away from Woodbury and away from the forest when he finds the car, which Glenn, Rick, and Michonne used to get to Woodbury. The car doesn't move from the mud, and a herd of zombies are surrounding it. Back at The Prison, Andrea is shooting zombies, but Dale isn't paying attention. She asks what's wrong, and he says that he's worried about Rick and the others. Andrea says that they'll come back or they won't. Dale mentions his wife, and how she died to those monsters. Andrea cheers him up, and they start to talk about shooting zombies from long distance. In Hershel's vegetable garden, Otis and Billy Greene are talking about candy bars, which Axel and the other prisoners ate before they arrived. Billy says that they also need women. He asks if Carol would like to have him, and Otis thinks it's silly. Billy considers growing a mustache. Lori is crying and worrying about Rick, who has been missing for two days. Carol tries to cheer her up, and touches her leg. Lori feels slightly creeped out and leaves with Carl. Carol looks upset, and says that wasn't what she meant. At the generator room, Hershel, Maggie, and Axel are looking for the tank. Axel finds it, and starts pouring in the gas. They start to talk about Rick and the others, and Axel says they might come back. He remembers Maggie is missing Glenn and apologizes. Maggie says it's okay. Maggie says they might be able to watch a movie, but Hershel asks where to start it. Outside, Otis asks Patricia what she's reading, and she says Moby Dick. She's still mad at him, and Otis says that he wants to talk. He apologizes to her, and says life's too short, especially now. Patricia decides to forgive him. Inside the Prison, Lori and Carl are walking to their cell. Carl says he wants to play with Sophia, but Lori asks him not to. Carl agrees, and Lori sits down. She wonders where Rick is. Maggie and Axel are discussing what movie they are going to watch. Hershel says that they should get the cans inside first. At the tower, Andrea has only one bullet left, and is about to go down to get more. Dale asks if the zombies attack them what is she's going to do. He says that he would like to be prepared. Andrea doesn't have time to answer, when Dale spots the riot suited person. The person is shoving away the zombies, and Dale's goes to open the gates. He and Andrea call everyone to get gate open, and he goes get his RV. He picks up the person and they drive in. Axel and the others close the gate, and riot suited person takes off their helmet, and it's revealed that it was Tyreese. He couldn't find Rick, Glenn, and Michonne but he says that the riot suits work. Lori is shocked, but Tyreese says that until he sees the bodies, he won't believe they are dead. He says they should keep the gates open for them, because they won't be there when they come back. In Woodbury, The Governor reveals to Gabe that their plan worked, they didn't set Glenn free. He says it's just a matter of time until they find The Prison. Credits *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Tyreese *Andrea *Dale *Ben *Billy *Carol *Sophia *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Otis *Axel *Brian Blake *Bruce Cooper *Gabe Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Otis. (Alive) *This issue is one of few where Rick does not appear. *The riot suit is used for good effect. Hints are dropped through the whole issue that the Governor might have been telling the truth last issue about having let Glenn go back to the Prison and following him to learn its location. We eventually learn that he is lying and that the person inside the riot suit is Tyreese, not Glenn. Category:Walking Dead Issues